bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi Mai
"I honestly didn't want this, I.. I had such a normal life, I was top of my class, I had two loving parents, and everything was perfect. But..why did this have to happen? Everything else just shattered into nothing else but the dark shadow of the life I once had." ''--- Kazumi after being turned into a Reikon Kyuuban. '''Kazumi Mai '(和美舞, Mai Kazumi ''lit. "''Dance of harmony and beauty") was once a spiritually aware, but overall normal human teenager who attends at the same class as Osamu. However, one incident completely turned her life upside down when she encountered a Reikon Kyuuban, herself turning into one after that. She killed both of her parents without even knowing and eventually begun to have a mental breakdown before she was taken in by Osamu. She now resides in Osamu's apartment, still in the process of accepting whatever curse she now have. Appearance Kazumi takes the appearance of a rather normal yet highly attractive teenage girl. She possess long, shiny black hair that she often keeps tied in a high ponytail, leaving a few locks of hair to dangle in front of her face and green eyes that has this alluring unusual glow. Due to her transformation as a RK, her eyes' color would sometimes turn red but seductive nonetheless. Her attractiveness is complimented by her figure that possesses curves that ought to make most men drop their jaws. Kazumi is also blessed with sizable natural blossoms, in which men couldn't resist to stare at. The clothes she wears are casual and differs from time to time, however she does have this affinity for wearing loose clothing that usually compliments her sexy appearance. Personality Kazumi displays a level-headed, cool, and generally always in control ''type of persona. She shows herself as someone who can handle just about anything by herself alone, never needing any outside help. True to this, Kazumi is a really independent girl and would like to do things on her own. An example of this kind of behavior is how she managed to pay for her tuition fee without asking money from both of her parents, earning money through working herself out. Whenever things go out of hand, Kazumi still wouldn't want any help, finding solutions by her own. Kazumi hates it whenever other people interferes with her business, whether their intentions are good or not. She wants people to mind their own and don't do anything that concerns her. However, deep inside her, Kazumi longs for attention. For such a long period of time, Kazumi was left to fend for herself. Thus, she adapted and grew to be such an independent person but a hidden desire to be given a bit of time just for her somehow developed inside, although she herself does not know of this. Even though Osamu kept on trying to reach inside her, Kazumi kept herself in a state of denial. Although Kazumi had been living alone away from her parents, she loves the both of them with all of her heart. She visits them very often, and takes them out to dinner every once in while. Never once did she miss her parents' birthdays without giving them a gift of somesort. She makes it that they'd know how special they are to her and is prepared to risk her life just for them. This is why she underwent into a mental breakdown when both of them died in her own hands because of her thirst for blood when she turned into a Reikon Kyuuban. She wanted to die but her suvival instincts always get the better of her. Until now, she has not yet recovered from such deep wound in her heart. Most of the time, Kazumi can be very honest and can say things bluntly without consideration. She has no problem in saying what she has in mind, and although she has no offensive intentions, there are times she ends up hurting people with her words. Kazumi appears to not be aware of this part of her behavior as she continues to speak bluntly to her heart's content. History Kazumi is the first and only child of Yoko and Shunjo Mai. She was raised by her parents until she became an elementary student, in which neither can afford to get her to school or even afford her basic needs because of poverty. She was then given to her aunt....(''more to come) Sypnosis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power - ' '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - ' 'High Intellect - ' Reikon Kyuuban Kazumi has shown little to absolutely no control over her RK powers, given that she has just been turned into one. She lacks the overall experience to handle her curse, thus she easily succumbs to her thirst for blood. She is no currently being trained by Osamu to control her powers and keep her mind as clear as possible to prevent harming other people. 'Enhanced Speed - ' 'Enhanced Strength - ' 'Enhanced Reflexes - ' '''Enhanced Senses Kyuketsuki Suteji Kazumi's Kyuketsuki Suteji is still very far from the grasp of her control. However, sudden bursts of emotion causes Kazumi to somehow unleash a part of this locked power within her. Extreme anger is one primary example. Whenever in this state, Kazumi changes her appearances to resemble that of a white cat, although still humanoid in shape. Her hair becomes white and her ears shifts into cat ears. Her eyes turn to yellowish green and her pupils gradually turning to compliment her cat-like appearance. The transformation also affects Kazumi's personality to a certain extent, to which she becomes more playful, seductive, and sadistic. Not much is known about what Kazumi is able to do in this form other than a boost of strength and speed, enough to overpower Takumi in a matter of minutes. As of right now, Kazumi can only hold this form for a total of 5 minutes per use, to which she becomes weakened afterwards. Quotes Trivia Category:Reikon Kyuuban